Infinity
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: The Infinity Stones are beginning to reveal themselves one by one and Loki isn't the only one interested in them. Unfortunately for Jeannie, she just happened to have picked one up from her local thrift shop and now finds herself in the middle of a galactic race that will only end in her certain doom. Can she fight the fates or will she be lost to the power of the stone? Loki/OFC
1. Home Again

She tapped her fingers against the foggy window of the train, leaving five perfect circles on the glass. Glancing up, she looked across the aisle way of the train and smiled at the cute guy in the business suit. Maybe moving to London had its perks. She turned her head back towards her mother, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Mum," She said sharply as her mother looked up from her newspaper, declaring that there was some sort of terrible beast running amok in the city. Her mother, a portly but still rather striking woman, arched an eyebrow and waited for her daughter to tell her what was so important.

"Yes dear, what is it?" The woman had a Scottish accent to match the red hair and green eyes that her daughter had inherited.

"What if Harold doesn't like me?" She asked for the millionth time, as her mother scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh for pity's sake, Jeannie! He's your father; of course he'll like you!" She said, returning to her paper.

"Yeah…but what if he doesn't?" The redhead asked, pulling her beanie farther down over her fair eyebrows to cover her eyes.

"Then…he just doesn't. Get over it and move on!" Her mother finally said, obviously exasperated.

"Some help you are," Jeannie muttered as the train began to crawl to a stop.

"Waterloo Station," A pleasant voice chimed over the intercom as her mother stood up and stretched, rolling up her newspaper. It was still raining outside, people's umbrellas instantly popping up the moment they exited the train. Girls in adorable trench coats and rubber boots probably worth more than Jeannie's entire wardrobe giggled and ran out the doors, screaming when the rain touched their perfectly curled hair.

"Lovely," Jeannie said under her breath as she followed her mother outside. The rain didn't bother her too much. Growing up in Edinburg, she had grown fond of the rain. It made her feel like she was back at home…at least, until they reached London. There were far too many people and it made Jeannie nervous.

"Come on then!" Her mother called over the fray, leading her daughter up a set of steps. She had already pulled out a polka dot umbrella that was, as usual, only big enough for one person. The two of them hurried up the steps and onto a busy street. Cabs and cars zoomed every which way, Jeannie trying to keep track of each and every car that flew by until…

"Katelyn!"

Jeannie looked up, hearing her mother's first name and her heart nearly froze in her chest. Her father was standing there, his glasses perched on his bird-like nose, giving the two of them a small smile. His hair was thinning and his eyes had a few more crow's feet at their corners but they were his eyes: a watery blue that crinkled every time he smiled which was, as Jeannie, remembered, not a lot.

"Harold, right on time," Jeannie's mother said coolly, switching the umbrella from her right hand to her left.

"It's good to see you, Katelyn." He said, reached forward to give Katelyn a quick (but nonetheless awkward) side hug.

"I can say the same." She responded in the same flat, cold voice she used whenever she talked about her ex-husband.

"We were young," She told Jeannie when she had begged to know why her mother and father were no longer together, "We were young and dumb and he had dreams that didn't involve me."

She was still very bitter about the whole thing and the poison had seeped down into Jeannie too. She rarely saw her father anymore...once in the last three years. However, they didn't have the money to make it a yearly thing and that was alright with Jeannie. The last time that she had spent time with her dad, things had not gone too well and she had ended up staying the night with some old friends that had been going to uni at the time.

She had left the next day, had gone to a community school for 3 years and then was accepted at some private school. Her dad was paying. No hard feelings.

After some light banter, Katelyn looked down at her watch, the conversation obviously over.

"Perhaps I'll see you at Christmas, Mum." Jeannie said feebly as she kissed her mother goodbye.

"Perhaps," She responded, obviously distracted by something, "Anyway, I have a train to catch. I'll give you a right when I get back home, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jeannie said softly as her mother pulled away and with a wave, walked back down the stairs towards the train. Now it was just her and her father standing at the top of the stairs, as others embraced around their loved ones. A pregnant silence settled around them as Harold finally sighed, reaching out to take her bags.

"So…school?" He asked as Jeannie gave him a little grin and took a step forward.

"Yeah. School. It doesn't start for another three weeks though." She knew her dad had already known that but in lieu of the awkwardness, she decided to state the obvious.

"Awesome. I have some friends who want to meet you. My infamous daughter that left a hole in the flat's hallway."

Jeannie winced. Her father was many things but subtle was definitely not one of them, "Yeah…so how about that alien ship in Greenwich?" She asked as her father launched into a lecture about how the aliens didn't really exist, it was all a bunch of hype…yadda, yadda, yadda. Jeannie had heard it all before.

They loaded up into her dad's car and took off towards his flat in Islington. He hadn't moved in the last four years but that was okay. He hadn't really ever had the need to. It was close to his office building and he had never gotten remarried. Neither of her parents had after the divorce.

He chatted her ear off the entire way home. They caught the afternoon traffic rush but he didn't seem to mind. Every once in a while, Jeannie would mumble a word of agreement but most of his words were lost on her. She looked out the car window, watching the world go by as they passed street after street.

Finally, her father stopped at a curb and the two got out. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and the street lights had just started kicking on. He lived in a nicer part of the city, the buildings painted in cheery colors and doors that had knockers the gleamed.

"Come on. We'll order Chinese or something," Harold said as he flipped on the light next to the door as he entered. "Welcome home, Jeannie."

She realized that this was the first time that he had said her name since they had arrived.

"Chinese would be awesome," She said as she grabbed her suitcases from her dad, "Thanks for carrying my stuff."

"Not a problem." There was the silence again, settling over the two of them like a rug on the floor.

"I'll go unpack and do…things." Jeannie finally said as her father nodded, gave her a smile and then hurried down the hall towards the kitchen. As soon as her father had turned his back, she let her smile drop and hurried up the steps to the guest room AKA her unofficial bedroom. Her father didn't have many guests and so he had left the Harry Potter posters up from her last summer visit. God, had it really been 3 years earlier? She had been 19 then. She thought she had been grown up. Apparently not if she was punching holes in the walls of her father's home. She still felt guilty about it.

She dropped her Ramona Flowers lookalike bag and rummaged around until she found her phone and tapped out a message to a friend before pulling out her laptop and settling on the bed. The laptop was a dinosaur as far as computers went but it had served her well through years of stickers and laptop covers, ranging from flowers to fandoms. Now, it was bare except for the white residue that the stickers left behind.

She pulled up her blog and began to hash out a message.

"Hey all," she typed, "Just stumbled into London and holy shit, what a change. I am tired and a mess but in good spirits. My dad doesn't seem too mad about the hole in the wall…yet. Waiting for him to explode in his Harold Kent sort of way. It happens, I'm not too concerned about it. Anyway, expect a riveting chapter of The Victor tomorrow."

She shut her laptop and lay on her bed, thinking about her multi chapter fiction story, The Victor. She had quite the following, had several people with devoted Tumblrs to fanart in the name of her story and even had fanfictions that spanned more than a few chapters. She was proud of her work but found that she had stalled, running face first into a wall since learning about going to uni and staying with her father.

"Do you want pot stickers or crab puffs?" Harold called up the stairs as she peeked out and thought for a moment.

"Crab puffs."

"Crab makes me itchy."

Jeannie pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to curve her temper. Why did he ask these things when he was going to be so difficult? Maybe she shouldn't have worried about him liking her. Perhaps she should have worried about her liking him.

"Fine, pot stickers then!"

"Eh, I'm not a big fan."

Jeannie looked up before her dad called back up the stairs, "Spring rolls it is then?"

"Yes. That's fine!" Jeannie snapped as her father looked up the stairs, staring at her from behind his glasses.

"You don't sound convinced."

"Dad, anything's fine. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

He seemed confused for a moment before giving her a smile and a thumbs up, "Alright. I'll just order the usual, then!"

"Thanks." She said finally as her dad looked on, seeming like he was far away. Finally, he turned around and walked towards the kitchen to order something to eat.

The next morning, Jeannie was out the door at 10:30 dressed in her best London fashion which wasn't much. She wore a pair of black leggings with a sweater dress and her purple beanie. She hadn't even bothered to put her contacts in and instead opted for her thick framed chunky glasses which made her look more like her dad than she liked to think about.

However, pushing that aside, she locked the door behind her and hurried down the steps of the flat, stepping onto the wet pavement before looking right and then looking left. Finally, she decided to walk towards the shops and went on her way. She turned up the Dropkick Murphy's and hummed along as she passed identical houses and parked cars. The day was overcast but Jeannie didn't seem to mind as she came to the first little shop. It sold boots, everything from knockoff Doc Martens to rubber rain boots.

She browsed from the window but saw nothing of interest and kept walking. The next was a little more fascinating, the paint on the sign peeling, announcing that they were going out of sale soon.

She opened the door and took out her headphones. The little shop was stuffed to the rafters with antiques and whatnot and smelled what she imagined an old lady's house to smell like: old.

"Hello!" An older gentleman chirped from behind a desk just as old as anything in the shop, "Take a look around and if you see anything that you like, we can discuss a price."

"So you're telling me that nothing has price in here?" She asked slowly as the man nodded cheerfully.

"Like I said, if you find anything, let me know and we'll discuss a price." He repeated as Jeannie turned from him and started looking around the shop. She found everything from old records to creepy looking dolls. A dresser with a cracked mirror caught her eye but as soon as she went to touch it, the man's reedy voice sounded right behind her, making her jump.

"You may not want to touch that." He said as Jeannie whipped around.

"Bloody fuck! You scared me!" She swore as the old man arched an eyebrow and waggled a finger in a tsk-tsk manner.

"Language, young lady. The owner of this dresser claimed that it was cursed by a witch he met while traveling in Ireland. That was…oh, quite some time ago."

"Ah." Was the only thing that she could say as she continued to look around the shop. The little old man followed her every which way, giving her a commentary of each and everything that she even glanced at. Each one seemed to have a far more interesting story than the last.

Finally, as she reached a table filled with all sorts of jewelry, did she grab something to make him shut up, "Alright. How much for this ring?"

He took it from her and held it up the light. It was actually a rather ugly thing, the metal dull and the stone cracked right down the middle.

"I can't say I've ever seen this before," He mused as he gave her back the ring. It was too large for her to wear on any of her fingers and so she picked up a silver chain as well.

"I'll take the chain as well," She said quickly as the man looked off thoughtfully before looking back at her, a smile on her face.

"50 pence for the both of them." He said finally as Jeannie shoved the money at him hastily.

"Thanks," She mumbled as she raced out of the shop, shoving the ring and chain into her pocket, "Fucking weirdo."

She looked up at the sky and frowned. The clouds looked darker than they had before and she had a feeling that it was likely to rain again. Deciding that it may be best just to head home, she shoved her hands into her pockets, dipped her head and walked quickly back to her dad's flat.

* * *

Crimson clung to skeletal fingers like an extra glove as a pair of glassy eyes looked on, unseeing. The person's face was also coated in red, the darkness oozing from a clean, deep cut at his neck. Others were dead as well, each one more exotic than the next. Glass cases, spattered in blood, held rare obscurities that none other had seen. However, the figure standing above the corpse wasn't interested in these treasures at all. Instead, the figure waited any news.

She may have been beautiful with long, jet black hair that covered one half of her face. However, if she was to move her hair, one could see the leering skeletal face to match the left half of her body, flesh still clinging to some of the remains.

"Lady Hel," a whisper spoke as she looked up, squaring her shoulders and turning to speak to a shadow, "We have found it."

A smirk came to rest upon the beautiful half of her face as she waited the shadow's response, "Well then, where is my Aether?"

"Right this way," He whispered as she followed him to the back of the collection. When she saw the safe, she merely laughed and touched it with her skeletal hands, leaving streaks of blood on the cold metal.

"He really thinks that a mere wall can stop me?" She purred as the metal clicked to life under her hands. Slowly, the safe opened and the woman reached in, grabbing the contents. "Yes…The Aether…" She said softly, cooing over it as if it was a child. The box was rectangular and small, vibrating with power.

"My lady, The shadow spoke again as Hel flicked her good eye up and narrowed it from behind a curtain of hair, "I think we should also warn you that another Infinity Stone may have revealed itself."

The woman, Hel, turned on her heel and snapped the fingers on her fleshy hand. Instantly, the ghosts and shadows retracted and the ring at her finger stopped glowing. She moved unhurriedly but with vigor, confidence towards her next goal.

* * *

_Loki opened his eyes. The throne of Asgard now his, he realized that he truly did not want to rule. He wanted more. Perhaps with the revealing of the next Infinity Stone, he would get his wish._

_He had seen her. A Midgardian, no less. 'Always getting into trouble,' He thought to himself as he stood up abruptly, strolling down the hallway, assuming his disguise. He was Odin in every sense of the person. He had done away with anything that would connect him to the Allfather but knew that it was only a matter of time before he found a way to escape his prison…And Thanos found him._

_A frown graced his thin lips. He believed that Thanos never stopped looking and knew exactly where he was. When he would attack was another question altogether._

_He reached The Vaults and nodded at the guards as they let him in, the stupid fools. He took one look over at the thing he wanted more than anything: The Infinity Gauntlet and smirked, realizing that he was one step closer to achieving his goal. It would be easy getting the Stone from the human with a little bit of swindling._

_However, he turned his sights to a pool in the middle of the room, "Show me the holder of the Infinity Stone."_

_The water shimmered as it showed a young woman. She wasn't particularly good looking but she wasn't ugly either. She had long red hair that hid underneath a hat and a massive amount of freckles all over her face. She was of average stature but curvy. She was the sort of girl that Loki would least expect to be in possession of the Infinity Stone._

_"Oh yes," He said, smirking as he stood up, walking towards the double doors, "This is going to be such fun."_

* * *

**A/N:Oh yeah. This is going to happen. Guess who saw Thor 2 and fell in love with Loki even more?! (This chick!) Anyway, this has EPIC spoilers for TDW but since you're reading it, I'm assuming you've already seen it. Jeannie sort of became my child after I couldn't figure out a name. Because I stink at names. Anyway, I had too much caffeine so I'm up at a ridiculous time and really need to get some sleep. Reviews are great! Thanks in advance! (Also, I ADORED Stan Lee's cameo!) **

**Drooling over Loki, **  
**Queenie**


	2. London

Jeannie tossed and turned in bed, her eyes closed but her mind very alert. There were images there that she had never seen before. Space…a man with long black hair…a woman whose face was melting off her very skull. She smirked and pointed a finger towards Jeannie mind's eye.

_"We'll be seeing each other very soon, Midgardian…"_ She laughed gleefully as her jaw fell off…

Then the man's arm was around her waist, _"You stay away from her,"_ He snapped as the woman shrunk away, the pale skin of one side of her face turning from a sneer to a growl.

_"Father,"_ She hissed, _"She's mine! The Infinity Stone will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"_

He tightened his grip around her waist and smirked,_ "Oh my dear daughter. You have so much to learn about me."_

The woman/skeleton faded from her view as a floor appeared underneath the two of them. The man let her go but just as she was about to thank him, his face contorted into a sneer and with reflexes light a snake, wrapped his hands around her throat.

_"I am not a benevolent ruler,"_ He muttered as Jeannie clawed at his hands in vain. With a flick of his wrist, Jeannie felt her neck give way and her body became limp.

* * *

She sat up with a gasp, her eyes now wide and her chest heaving. She rolled over and turned on the light, a faded yellow glow illuminating her things and the room.

"Only a nightmare," She murmured as she leaned forward, trying to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sat there for a few moments, wondering what the dream had meant. The faces were not familiar to her and the words made her head spin. Reaching over, she pulled over the crumpled up windbreaker she had worn earlier that day and pulled out the ring and chain she had bought.

"Why did I even buy this thing?" She asked herself, turning the ring over in her fingers. It wasn't a particularly beautiful piece of jewelry. The setting itself was dull but appeared to be bronze or something similar. The stone might have been beautiful at one point but like the metal that held the jewel, it was tarnished and had the crack down the middle. It may have been a sapphire or some other dark blue stone but it was impossible to tell.

Narrowing her eyes and holding it up to the light, she ran her fingers along indents that seemed to be etched into the ring.

"What's this…?" She mused as she held it up to her face. "Infinity…one of six, power to wield…Ah, blimey, I can't read the rest of it." She rubbed the ring with her the cuff of her sweatshirt and tried to read the rest of it, "Wield a…glove, I think that's what it says…Uh..."

Suddenly, her phone began to ring with an obnoxiously loud ringtone that sounded like it belonged to a 12 year old American girl. Jeannie nearly wet herself when she scrambled to grab the phone off her bedside table. The collar I.D. clearly stated "Mum" and so with a roll of her eyes, and a glance at the door, she hit the receive button.

"Mum! What the hell are you thinking?! It's two in the morning!" Jeannie hissed as her mother's words flowed into her ear, smooth and coated in liquor.

"Sweetie! Sorry, I can't…"

"Mum, you're drunk and it's two." She slowly reminded her obviously intoxicated mother, "Where are you?"

"I'm in Edinburgh, where do you think I am?!"

"Mum, you need to go home now. Where are you."

"Here and there, you know. Milly was supposed to be my ride home, I think…But I can't see her!"

Jeannie pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow, trying not to reach through the phone to strangle her mother. "Mum, you need to find someone to take you home. It's early and I'm sure you've got work in the morning…"

"Oh no, sweetheart! I'll be fine."

"Why did you even call me?" Jeannie snapped as her mother let out a girlish giggle.

"I just wanted to know if you could give me a ride home, that's all!" The hurt in her mother's voice nearly drove itself straight through Jeannie's heart. The key word being nearly.

"Mum, I'm in London now. I can't come and pick you up anymore!"

"But…"

"OUCH!" Jeannie hissed, dropping the ring. She hadn't realized she had been rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger but as the metal bit into her, she now knew what she had done.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Her mother asked over the phone. Like she actually cared what happened to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look, find a ride home with another one of your friends just PLEASE do not drive home drunk!"

"Sorry to have bothered you." The line went dead as Jeannie groaned and looked under the bed, the ring just out of reach. She grunted and extended her right hand, noticing a single drop, shimmering like a ruby at the end of her forefinger. Finally, she managed to hook it with her middle finger.

"Gotcha you little bugger," She murmured as she pulled the ring back up to the light. Was it her imagination or did it glow a little brighter than it did before?

"Hmm," She stuck her tongue out between her lips and began to turn it over in her fingers, not bothering to clear the blood off her finger. She began again where she had left off, "Wielding a glove of infinite power, the vessel of time does not…oh shit…" She held it up even closer, "Does not last long but returns to the energy from which it came!"

The ring instantly grew hot in her hands and she once again yelped in surprise and flung it across the room. It hit the wall with a metallic clink and Jeannie threw the covers over her head and turned off the light, wishing that she had never bought the stupid thing in the first place.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that the ring was still sitting on the floor where she had thrown it but it was…different. The gem shimmered and the crack had disappeared from its now flawless surface. Jeannie threw back the covers and furrowing her eyebrows, walked over to the jewelry and picked it up. Even the metal seemed polished and smooth, no hint of there being any words etched into the metal to begin with.

"Weird. Could I have dreamt it?" She mused as she grabbed the chain and dropped the ring onto it, the pleasant jingling sounding as she slipped it around her neck and tucked it into her giant tee shirt.

She bounded down the steps and found her dad in the kitchen, making pancakes. "Morning Dad." She said, kissing his cheek cheerfully. He laughed slightly and then looked over at her.

"Well look at you all chipper and happy this morning! What's got you so energized?" He asked, flipping a perfectly browned flapjack.

"I dunno. Mum called last night. She was drunk though."

He gave her a look and turned around to face her, "What did she say?"

Jeannie shrugged, "She needed a ride home, her friend I guess ditched her and she wanted me to come pick me. I guess she forgot that I was in London." She frowned and thought about the conversation. Was that part of her dream too? Maybe not but she definitely wanted to call her mum. Katelyn was probably sleeping off a rather nasty hangover at that moment…

Jeannie flicked her eyes up to her dad and smiled, "Any chance we can go into the city today? Like, go do touristy things? I wanna go check out Big Ben again!"

Her dad laughed and reached out to ruffle her hair but in the end, decided against it, "Of course! But it's Saturday, there's going to be a lot of people out in London today."

"That's fine, I just want to get out of here. Maybe go walk in Hyde Park or something! I've been dying to take some pictures lately."

He gave her a thin lipped smile and nodded before dropping a few pancakes onto her plate, "First breakfast and then we can get ready."

She scarfed down her breakfast before her dad was even a quarter way done with his. He mulled over the paper and coffee. Jeannie threw my dishes into the dishwasher and kicked it closed with her foot, skidding across the hardwood floor in fluffy socks.

"Oi! Watch the 'washer!" he said as she took the steps two at a time.

"Sorry, Dad!" She called, slamming her door behind her. He winced and then looked back down at his newspaper, shaking his head slowly.

"Bloody teenager…"

Ten minutes later, she stood at her bathroom's mirror wondering if it was smart to straighten her hair or not. It probably wouldn't matter. She wasn't going to put her hair up anyway. Frowning, her fingers graced over a pimple, obvious against her fair skin. Makeup was definitely a no-brainer today. She then shoved a beanie over her wavy hair and slid her glasses on her face. Another day without contacts wouldn't kill her.

"Dad! Are you ready?" She called down the hallway as her father peeked his head out of the bathroom, his face still covered in shaving cream.

"Why don't you take the car and go on without me? I'll meet you outside the Parliament Building at 12:30? We can go get lunch!"

Jeannie nodded slowly before running over and giving her dad a quick hug, "Thanks, Dad!"

"I don't know why you're so excited…" He mumbled as Jeannie grabbed the car keys off the little table and ran out the door, camera bag bouncing on her hip. Jeannie was an avid photographer and had been her entire life. It was rare to see the redhead without her big black camera in her hand or at her side.

Jeannie was nervous driving through London so decided to catch the underground in the suburbs of a nicer neighborhood. Her father would never forgive her if she left his car somewhere shady. The underground came out right at the House of Parliament and so she began there, snapping picture after picture. The day was cloudy and overcast but it wasn't raining which was nice. Picture after picture was taken but with each one, she noticed that there would always be shadows in places that there shouldn't be any.

"My camera must be off," She mused as she snapped another photo of Big Ben. She smiled at a little girl who waved at her and snapped a few pictures of her running through some pigeons, chasing them away. Her family, an American bunch stopped to talk to her before exchanging emails so she could send them the pictures.

However, even in these, there were shadows and, sitting down on some steps, she narrowed her eyes to look at the pictures. To her surprise, these shadows weren't random at all. They were shaped like people!

"What in the world is going on?!" She murmured as she shoved her hands into her pocket and strolled across the Millennium Bridge, her mind firmly planted on her camera. Suddenly, she bashed shoulders with someone, startling her. She whipped around to see a man with dark hair and wicked green eyes standing there, holding out his hands in apology.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked as Jeannie moved her shoulder, testing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should have been pay attention to where I was going." She said softly, "my mind was elsewhere. I'm so sorry!"

"No apologies needed, Midga…I mean, my dear." With a nod of his head, he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

"Weird," She mumbled as she continued across the street, wandering down the Thames, still snapping pictures and still getting the shadowy figures.

"I give up," She finally groaned, plopping down on a piling and putting her camera away. It wasn't worth the effort. She glanced down at her watch, noticing that it was nearly time for her to and meet her dad back at the House of Parliament.

Jeannie stood up and was just about to take a step when the air rushed out of her lungs and her world froze around her. People stopped in midstride (and a man even stopped in mid nose pick) and birds stopped moving their wings.

_"I do not have long,"_ A voice whispered in her ear,_ "You possess something they all want. The Three that wish to control the universe. One wishes for death,"_ With this word, the shadowy people began to appear in her vision, waving their arms like they needed help,_ "One for destruction,"_ The shadowy people disappeared but in their wake, a reddish orange glow appeared and the Thames turned to blood, _"The third partaker wishes are…unknown. I cannot see into the mind that is so twisted."_

"Who…?" Jeannie tried to say but her lips could not move.

_"Hush now_. _More time for that later, my child. There will be a game of gods and powers to defy the universe itself. As for you, Jeannie Darrow, you are the eye of this storm, a prize worth dying for. To control the power you possess is to control the very fabric of time and space itself."_

Jeannie's head was spinning. Even if she had been unfrozen, her head would have been running around her in circles trying to keep up with the voice, "Keep your wits about you. You have been given a gift…and a curse of the mind. You must listen now. Listen with not only your ears but your mind. Many seek what you have but it has bounded to you."

The voice grunted, like it was in pain. _"I must…the connection is fading…your mind is…Hel…is…"_

"Hell? What do you mean by Hell?!" She demanded as time began to speed up, people talking and laughing once again. The man dug the piece of gold he had been mining from his nose and popped it into his mouth without another thought as Jeannie whirled around, looking for the person who had spoken.

"You, come with me right now." Someone grabbed her upper arm as Jeannie hissed in pain as she was dragged along.

"What the hell?! Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to get someone's attention before realizing it was the dark haired man from earlier. However, he had a grip like iron as he pulled her along. "LET ME GO!"

"Nobody can hear you, little girl," He sneered as his fingernails dug into her skin. She hissed in pain as somebody screamed behind them. More screaming followed as the two turned around to see a giant creature streaking down the Millennium Bridge towards them, shoving people aside and into the water as if they were toothpicks.

"Oh shit!" Jeannie yelled as she turned to run. The man's fingernails dug into her even deeper, perhaps drawing blood.

"Stay and fight, Midgardian. We both know you wield power." He smirked as he dropped her arm, "If you run, I will destroy you."

"Fuck you!" She snarled as she turned on her heel to run and dashed away into the crowd, her arm pounding and the ring at her chest ice cold. It escaped her jacket and began to bounce on her chest, glittering in the overcast sun.

She dared a glance over her shoulder but wish she hadn't. The creature was barreling towards her and now she could see what it truly was. It was shaped like a pit-bull with a thick neck and drool encrusting its lips. It's fur was matted and bloodied and its eyes sang with bloodlust…and they were locked on hers. However, its size was the thing that really boggled her mind. It was about the size of a tank but so much faster, covering meters with single bounds.

She turned her head back around and continued to run, ignoring the slam of paws against the concrete as she reached Trafalgar Square.

_'Duck now!'_ A little voice screamed in her head as she dropped like a rock to the concrete, the beast's great paw tearing at the air where her head just was. When he saw that she had fallen, it began to pace back and forth, knowing full well his pray had nowhere to run. People ran screaming, trying to get away from the beast but it paid no attention to them but instead kept its red eyes on Jeannie.

"Oh God, help me." She prayed as the man suddenly appeared right in front of her! Except now, he was decked out in a black suit of what appeared to be loose fitting leather with accents of green, his black hair now long and feathered. His face, although handsome was sharp and contouring and his eyes…his eyes still seemed to be almost wicked.

It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks square between the eyes. This was the man from her dream last night!

"I told you not to run, Midgardian." The man chuckled as the beast roared in annoyance, "Ah, I see that my daughter is up to her old tricks again. Predicable thing, using a hell hound to do her dirty work."

The beast snapped his jaws, sending foamy drool in each direction as the man waved his hand and a golden staff appeared.

"Oh foul beast, you do not frighten me for a second," The man smirked as the hell hound, who apparently got tired to waiting around, launched off his haunches and lunged at the man. However, without even blinking an eye, he whipped the staff around and caught the creature with a beam light.

It cried in pain like a wounded animal before it disintegrated into a million pieces, all flying around the square in a wind that lasted only as long as the man allowed it to.

"Uh…" Jeannie began to say as the man whipped around and strolled over to her, staff still in hand, pointed right at her.

"Now, since you decided to leave so soon, I may as well live up to my end of the bargain," He smirked as she slowly stood up, watching the man with her own calculating eyes.

"Whatever you want from me, I swear to you I don't know anything about it."

He gave a smile. A smile that lit up his face from handsome to angelic, "Midgardian…"

"My name is Jeannie."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I'm Jeannie and please…please just let me go back to my dad. He's expecting me for lunch and I told him…"

Suddenly, he was there, standing right in front of her, looking down at her chest, "This is what I'm after." He said softly, picking up the ring and holding it in front of his face, "So I'll just be taking this…"

Suddenly, a look of confusion crossed his face as he shook the ring…and Jeannie with it, "No, that's not right. The stone…It's supposed to be…"

His eyes flicked back to Jeannie's before he looked into them as if he was searching for something. "There it is. It's a wonder you're still alive."

"I don't…I don't understand…" She began to say as the man in front of her suddenly shimmered and faded away into an older man with a golden eye patch.

"I'm so sorry, my dear but you must come with me." The old man said as he gripped her already bruised arm, "Heimdall, take us to Asgard."

A flash of blinding light surrounded Jeannie and the old man and with a flash and a bang, the two were no more, leaving in their wake an intricate pattern, a heartbroken father, and many confused Londoners, still staring up at the sky.

* * *

**So, funny thing about this story. This was sort of a "post the first chapter, see what happens" sort of fic. Well, due to the overwhelming response I got on the first chapter (500 hits and quite a few favorites and thanks for the reviews, guys!) I've decided to continue it and see where it goes. I must say I think it's a far more well written story than Ballad was, even if it's got a completely jacked up plot right now. As of now, I have a general plot from about chapters...3 to 8 or 9 then after that...well, we'll see. I don't think it's going to be super long. **

**Okay, now that I've bored you all to death, let's talk about other things! Reviews are swell, I thank you, whoever you are, in advance. Thanks to all the favorites and follows, means a lot to me, guys! Also, I don't own Thor or The Infinity Stones or anything. All concepts go to Marvel! **

**Wearing a beanie and Flirting with Loki, **

**Queenie **


End file.
